Life's Not So Little Surprises
by little ol' blue eyes
Summary: Anything can happen over the course of a day. Edward's trip to the bank to pay in a cheque turns his life around.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

ARGH!!!!!! I looked at my clock. It was 7am. Not good. I didn't get off shift until 3am this morning which means I didn't find my way back to bed until 4. Now I'm being woken up way too early because my neighbors don't understand the meaning of the word quiet. They're clearly enjoying the moment and now I'm never gonna be able to get back to sleep. That's the thing about me, I'm a deep sleeper but once I've been woken up I can't get that bliss back.

The screams and moans continued so I decided I should just get up. I climbed in the shower; I didn't manage to have one last night when I came in. I passed out on the bed before I even had a chance to take my boots off, which means my bed is covered in mud and right now I smell and am in urgent need of a wash.

Once I was out of the shower, I fixed myself a quick breakfast and set about cleaning my apartment and changing the sheets on my bed. My place was a mess of dirty laundry and empty take away cartons. I don't to spend that much time here. When I'm not at work, I'm out with Emmett – I'm his "wingman". It seems he can't get laid without me. Now that sounds wrong! Emmett and I have been friends for years, we went to school together. He drags me out to a bar every chance he gets. He picks a girl out and I keep her friends company while he makes his moves. We've become quite the masters in our time. Every now and then I get lucky and he finds a girl with friends that are actually decent looking with a brain. Emmett's not picky but I am. He'll take pretty much any woman home as long as she looks good, but I can't be dealing with bimbos.

I spent the morning cleaning up and then headed off to the bank. I had errands to run and I didn't know when I'd get another chance to do them. I had work again this afternoon and I could get off at any time. In my line of work you never make plans, you never know how your shift is gonna turn. I was hoping for a slow day.

I was almost to the bank when I spotted her. She was gorgeous, talking on the phone and headed my way. She had the best set of legs I'd ever seen. She was wearing this short denim skirt and a pair of fuck me heels. They made her legs appear to go on forever. I couldn't help but imagine them wrapped around my waist while I... STOP THAT! Not a good thing to be thinking about in a public place. Then she laughed. My new favorite sound. I had to make her do that again.

"No, Alice..... I don't need to go shopping for..... I am NOT...... well if you must know, right now I'm wearing silk and lace" Now that got my attention. I'd just made it to the queue in the bank and I turned around when she said that. Now, I was picturing her in her underwear, I was hoping it was blue, just like the blouse she was wearing, the color looked fantastic against her flawless skin. I was just imagining taking that sexy, blue, lace underwear off of her gorgeous body when she looked up at me. Our eyes locked and she smirked at me. GOD, she knew exactly what I was thinking. I raised an eyebrow at her. She blushed and looked down. Oh, Come on! What, now she's playing coy?

"Ok, I'm in the bank now Alice I'm gonna have to go..... No, it's not like the library; I don't have to be quiet but..... Alice, I'm gonna have to talk to the teller in a minute.... yes, I'll see you in half an hour.... ok...." I was called to the cashier then and couldn't listen anymore. It sounded like the conversation was coming to an end anyway.

I spent the time barely listening to the teller as I payed in the cheque. I was too busy staring at the beautiful brunette at the till beside me. I could tell she kept taking glances at me too. I guess maybe I did have a shot with this goddess. She finished before me and I was hoping she wouldn't leave too quickly. My prayers were answered when she stopped at a desk to rifle through her bag. I looked towards the doors then, I'm not sure why, just in time to notice five big guys with black bags walk in. My stomach dropped and my instincts kicked in immediately. I knew what was about to happen and there was no way to stop it; I'd been through this hundreds of times. Only this time my first thoughts shot to the beautiful brunette and I regretted all those prayers earlier. If she hadn't have stopped she would have gone out of those doors and she'd be safe right now.

I reacted quickly; I knew what I had to do. I grabbed her and covered her mouth, holding her against a wall where the guys scoping the place couldn't see us.

"Don't scream" I whispered in her ear. She nodded, and I let go. I pulled my badge out of my pocket and handed it to her. "My name is Edward Cullen, I'm with SWAT. See those guys over there" she looked and nodded "they're about to hold this place up and we need to do a few things first, ok?" she nodded again. I pulled her toward some of the desks and started to take my gun holdall off; careful the guys at the front couldn't see. "Find some tape and tape my gun and badge on the underside of the desk, while I make a call to my department." She nodded and started rifling through draws while I pulled out my phone.

"Hello?"

"Emmett-"

"Edward, my man. What's up?"

"Shut up Emmett, I'm at the bank down the street from my apartment right now and I need you to listen"

"Sounds serious, what does she look like?"

"Emmett, that's not what I'm talking about. Five guys just walked through the door, I think you know-" I was cut off before I could finish by the sound of gun shots and screams, followed by one of the men yelling. "Everybody down on the floor. NOW!!!!" I grabbed the girl and pulled her down with me dropping my phone. She'd already secured my badge and gun. There was no way I could let these guys know what my job was; they'd kill me without a second thought. I wasn't as worried now though, I could protect the beauty in my arms and I knew Emmett had a SWAT team on the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The men had taken out the security guys as soon as they started the hold up. They then proceeded to gather everyone in the centre of the bank and barricade the front doors. I didn't understand why anyone did this anymore. I can't even remember the last time someone actually got away with a bank robbery; there certainly hadn't been a single person on my watch. They were making everyone dump their belongings into bags in the middle of the room. They wanted to make sure no one had phones on them so that there was no way they could call for help. Little did they know right at this moment SWAT was setting up a perimeter. They were definitely in for a shock.

Bella was clinging to me, clearly terrified. She told me her name once everyone had been sat down. She had every right to be scared. Not only were we in the midst of a bank robbery but one of the robbers clearly had eyes for Bella. He was constantly leering at her and she could tell. I didn't miss the glares he was sending me either. He obviously thought me and Bella were together and he definitely wasn't happy with that idea. After going through all the trouble of hiding my occupation, I was beginning to think I was gonna get shot anyway, just for being too close to Bella. I could tell he was about to do something to separate us when someone outside the bank spoke up.

"This is Chief Thompson with the Police Department. We have the bank surrounded."

"DAMN IT!!!!! How the HELL?!!!!" yelled one of the men, obviously the leader of the group. He followed this up by grabbing something off of a desk nearby and throwing it against the wall.

"If you surrender now, no one need get hurt" Chief Thompson continued with his spiel. He was hoping they'd give up without a fight and there'd be no need for the SWAT team that was preparing outside. They wouldn't attempt anything for several hours, merely get into position. It was protocol, the police department had to attempt to negotiate first, make sure none of the hostages got hurt.

"We're gonna send in a secure phone so we can speak to each other directly. We'll throw it to the front door and you'll need to send someone to retrieve it. It's your choice whether you want to answer it when it rings but you must accept it. We need to see you're at least willing to cooperate." Thompson stopped talking after that, he was getting ready to throw out the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The phone had been ringing for the past hour going unanswered. The men were hovering in a corner, murmuring to each other. I could clearly see they were bickering with one another, though. Their plan was obviously not very well thought through. They weren't banking on the police showing up so soon. They were probably hoping they could get in and out before the police noticed. I royally screwed up their plans.

"What's going to happen now Edward?" Bella whispered to me. She was curled up in my lap and despite the fact I had other things to be worrying about, I couldn't help thinking about how perfectly she fit there. It was like she belonged with me.

"It's up to them, love. Chief Thompson is waiting for them to answer the phone. He'll keep trying for another hour and if they still don't answer, he'll hand over to SWAT. If that's what happens, then they'll come in and take them out. I'm not banking on that though. They're about to crack, the ringing is definitely getting on their nerves, they won't be able to take it much longer." I kissed her forehead then. I'm not sure why, it just felt natural and she didn't protest.

The phone continued to ring for another five minutes…..

"WHAT?!" I knew it. So predictable. After his little outburst, the man quieted down. I couldn't hear what he was saying but I still new. Thompson was trying to get the men to release at least some of the hostages. The man didn't know what to do; he was out of his element. Definitely not a well thought out plan. Bella looked up at me then, she was smiling. I could tell she was thinking back to what I said a few minutes earlier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'd been in the bank over five hours now. I guess I was wrong; I wasn't going to be on duty this afternoon. I'd dealt with countless hostage situations; it was strange being on the inside for once. It'll probably help in future. The guys outside, probably feel better knowing there's someone on this inside. They know if it starts to go wrong, which it probably won't considering the amateurs we're dealing with, I'll be there to try to diffuse the situation.

Three hostages had been released ten minutes ago. It was in exchange for food and water for everyone else. It had just arrived: pizza. I knew what that meant; the robbers obviously didn't though, as I said before: amateurs. The robbers left all the pizza to us and just took water. I let go of Bella for a second then grabbed one of the pizzas that were yet to be opened and then went back to her.

"A whole pizza Edward, isn't that a little greedy?"

"Shhh…" we always put bugs in pizza so we could listen in. More practiced robbers would know this.

"Emmett, if you can hear this flash your torch at a window, and be discrete Emmett"

"Edward, who the hell are you talking to?"

"Shhhh….. I'll explain in a minute Bells" I put a finger to Bella's mouth and held her close looking out for the sign. It came, I knew it.

"Ok, there's five guys and your definitely getting to them, though they're not gonna just walk out of here, you're gonna have to come in. They're amateurs, they were expecting to be in and out without any trouble. Flash again if you got that." I continued to whisper once I had the sign. I didn't know for sure if I was talking to Emmett but I knew I was telling someone much needed info and that's all that mattered. It would be passed on to Emmett. "They're huddled in the back right hand corner of the bank at the moment, by the staff toilets. They're whispering I can't make out what they're saying but it wouldn't take a genius to figure out they're trying to find a way out of this mess. They haven't touched the pizza, merely took some water – too preoccupied to eat. There's about 25-30 hostages, including 12 staff. They shot the 3 security guards at the beginning and they've taken their guns too. Did you get all that?" another flash. Bella was giving me a look; I could tell she understood what was going on now. "Some of the hostages are getting antsy, you're gonna wanna wrap this up soon guys…. I'd call another time and try to get them to hand themselves over, it's not gonna work but they'll think they've still got time to come up with a plan for themselves. Then send in SWAT. I'll try pull the hostages further away from the men." Another flash of a torch.

I looked at Bella then. "They bugged the pizzas didn't they?"

"Yep" I pulled the tripod from the pizza then and popped it in my pocket that way I can keep everyone outside up to date.

"Thought so. Although, for a minute there, I thought you'd lost it."

I laughed, I couldn't help it. Bella was definitely one of a kind. She just seems to take everything in stride. How the hell can she still be making jokes when she's in the middle of a hostage situation?!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I caught a glimpse of black through an open doorway off to the side of the robbers. I knew what that meant. SWAT was in the building. Thompson had called half an hour ago and the men didn't give themselves up. They sent out another three hostages in an attempt to buy themselves more time but they had no more. I was waiting for this. I was discretely moving my eyes all over the place so that I was ready. All the hostages were gathered together still sitting down, the men were still off in their own little world, whispering. I was about to do the same.

"Listen up." Everyone turned to me, this was not good. "Don't look at me just listen. Carry on with what you were doing before and don't draw attention to yourselves. SWAT is about to strike. Whatever you do, don't stand up, stay seated, you don't want to be confused with the robbers."

I looked back down at Bella and kissed her forehead. "Stay still, ok? I'm gonna retrieve my gun."

"No, Edward don't!" she was panicking, I could tell. I needed to calm her down.

"Shhhh, Bella. It's ok. I'll be fine. I just need to make sure they don't see me." I knew they wouldn't though; the sun had gone down hours ago. It was winter after all and almost 7pm.

I'd just reached the desk where Bella stashed my gun when it happened. SWAT rushed in and shots were fired. I looked up and could spot Emmett's huge bulky form immediately. I could also spot the guy pointing a gun right at him, ready to shoot and Emmett didn't realize. He was aimed at someone else. I grabbed my gun then and fired. The guy turned just as he was hit, he fired toward me as I fired a second. He hit me and I fell backwards. This definitely wasn't how this was supposed to go down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"EDWARD!!!" it was Bella, she'd seen it all. The tone of her voice ripped right through my heart. I never wanted to hear that kind of pain in her voice again. I saw her running towards me. She was fine, just worried about me. I was immediately relieved and let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. I wasn't really hurt, the bullet just brushed my arm but the thought of Bella being hurt, practically killed me.

She reached me then. "Edward…..oh, Edward…… I was so scared." She was kissing me then. Anywhere she could reach: my forehead, my cheeks, my eyelids, along my jaw line, my chin and finally my lips. I was kissing her back then, with all the passion I could muster. It was the most intense kiss I'd ever shared; it was like jolts of electricity were pulsing through my body. She pulled away then to breathe, both of us panting. "Are… you..ok?"

"I'm fine Bella, it was just a scratch"

"Oh God you're bleeding" she looked horrified, it was absolutely laughable, I'd had so much worse.

"It's nothing Bella, really. Come on let's get up." She looked at me worriedly but listened all the same. Emmett came over then with a big grin on his face. "Thanks, Ed. I think you just saved my life."

I laughed; we were constantly saving each other's lives. "It was nothing. If you help me get out of here as quick as possible I won't even make you buy me a beer." It's what we normally did when something like this happened; the 'hero' would get a beer.

"You've got yourself a deal there, Ed. I'll get you to Jasper, he's in the back of a bus, he'll stitch you up so you don't even need to go to the hospital."

Jasper was my other best friend. We grew up together so when I met Emmett, he became his friend too. Jasper was an EMT; it came in handy, especially on nights like this.

I looked down again at Bella and smiled. She still looked worried. "I'm fine Bella. Honestly. I've had much worse."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better, how exactly?!" Ok. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say.

"Emmett, will you take care of Bella while I get stitched up?" she looked at me confused; I guess I needed to explain. "You're gonna need to give your contact details to one of the guys up front. Come and find me when you're done ok?" she nodded and smiled as I leaned in to kiss her forehead. I didn't miss the grin Emmett shot me. I knew what he was thinking. If it wasn't for the holdup I knew was about to go down, that phone call really would have been about a hot girl at the bank.

Laughing, I walked off to find Jasper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper stitched me up quick. He agreed the wound was merely superficial.

I was sitting in the back of the bus; I had just turned around to find my jacket when I heard her laughing. _Bella_.

I turned around and grinned at her. "And may I ask what's so funny?"

"You're lucky they didn't make you take off your jacket"

My confusion lasted for only a second before I joined in her laughter at what it said on the back of my t-shirt. SWAT. Yep, I was lucky, my t-shirt made it pretty clear what I did for a living.

"Come on beautiful, let's get out of here." I grabbed my jacket, then Bella's hand and began walking away.

"Edward, I need to get my bag back first."

"Right. I'm sure Emmett can help us with that and then we'll get out of here." She smiled then and so did I. She didn't protest so I knew we were on the same page – she had every intention of leaving with me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pulled up in front of my apartment block and helped Bella out of my car. I only lived a block away from the bank but I'd brought my car with the intention of driving to the precinct once I was done paying in my cheque. It's almost laughable how different my day turned out. I did say earlier though that you should never make plans in my line of work.

I held Bella close to me all through the elevator ride and into my apartment. I had no intention of ever letting her go. Bella looked around my apartment in awe and I thanked my lucky stars I'd spent the morning cleaning it. She would have probably ran from the place screaming if it had looked the way it did this morning.

She smirked at me then, "it doesn't always look like this, does it?"

I laughed; this girl was a bloody mind reader. "What makes you say that?"

"It smells like cleaning products." Not a mind reader then. Thank GOD, I wouldn't have wanted her to hear my thoughts this morning.

She looked up at me through her eyelashes then and those dirty thoughts were back.

"Edward…" her voice was low and barely a whisper, I guess she was having the same thoughts I was.

She kissed me and the electricity was back. I turned us around and pushed her up against my door. She dropped her bag to the floor as she moaned in to my mouth. That did it, I was gone. I ground my hips in to hers as I licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth immediately and I delved my tongue into her depths. I grabbed onto her thighs as she wrapped her legs around me. She ground her hips into mine and moaned when she felt how excited I was. She pulled away from my mouth but I didn't remove my lips from her skin. They found their way to the hollow of her neck as she panted my name "Edward….. I want…. I need you Edward". She was breathless and I could hear the want in her voice. Who was I to refuse her? I turned around again and carried her to my bedroom as her lips found their way to my ear, biting and sucking. I threw her down on the bed and thanked god I changed the sheets this morning.

The next few moments were a mess of clothing and hands. We couldn't get out of our clothes fast enough and I couldn't keep myself from touching her. I wanted to worship every part of her body, she was a goddess.

I almost came right there when I saw her barely-there underwear, silk and lace just like she said and blue just like I hoped.

There was no foreplay, we needed each other and there was plenty of time for that later. We both gasped as I entered her. She was warm and tight, there was no other feeling like it. I stilled for a moment before I pulled out. I started out slow, her meeting each of my thrusts, gasping and moaning my name and I hers. I gradually sped up, my thrusts growing faster and harder. I could feel her growing ever closer to the edge and I was too. We both fell over together, moaning each other's name as she clawed my back trying to stay grounded. I lay there on top of her as our breathing slowed before I rolled over and pulled her on top of me. That's how we spent most of the night, making love to each other. That's what it was: love. I wasn't about to say it out loud and neither was she but we loved each other. I'd fallen in love with the beautiful siren I'd first seen this morning as I made my way to the bank. This is not how I pegged my day ending up but I wouldn't wish for anything else. This was it for me, I'd found her, my reason for living – Bella Swan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I may do a second story from Bella's POV, what do you think?**


	2. Author's note

**For anyone who was interested in me making this into a full length story, I'm sorry but that is no longer going to happen.  
I'm so sorry for having kept you waiting.  
I'm really busy at the moment with work and I've already got several stories in the works.  
Writing this story too would be too much for me to deal with and I really have no idea where to begin or what I would write.  
Please keep reading my other stories though!  
Thanks.****  
**


End file.
